Gangster Alternative
by HAHAHA00
Summary: What if Vicious survived his final encounter with Spike? What if Vicious and Faye had met more times than people thought?


~Tears of Scarlet~  
  
~Conference 02: The Great Sin Symphony~  
  
~Song: Words That We Couldn't Say~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman in a revealing red dress lifted up a bloody and bruised man.   
  
After she had him standing she ripped her green jacket into strips. She wrapped them around his bleeding areas.   
  
She supported him as the walked to his zip craft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We couldn't say them  
  
So now we just pray them  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Funny, ain't it? Games people play  
  
Scratch it, paint it, one and the same  
  
We couldn't find them  
  
So we tried to hide them  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shot straight up into a sitting position. I immediately regretted it. I cringed and fell back into a laying position.   
  
As I did so I heard a startled gasp from beside me. I looked over to see Faye playing solitaire. I visibly relaxed and spoke in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a few weeks, "Good I'm not dead."   
  
Faye looked at me then smiled, "Well I hope not, especially after Jet pumping you full of his herbal medicines." I looked at her confused when I noticed my surroundings. I was laying on a raggy couch in the middle of a room next to a table and another couch with a fan on the ceiling.  
  
"Where did you take me?" I ask with a hint of annoyance. She looks at me and rubs the back of her head laughing softly, "The.. uh.. Bebop.."   
  
I stare at her, "I thought you said you were taking me to a hospital!"   
  
  
  
She stares right back at me glaring daggers, "Yeah sure take the ex-leader of a major syndicate to a hospital for all to see including the ISSP! It wouldn't be safe!"  
  
"Like it's any safer here with that ex-cop! For all I know he wants to kill me!" I state my rage getting the best of me.  
  
"We are punished by our sins, not for them." Said a very masculine voice from the doorway. There stood a tall well built man that I've only seen once and that was the picture in his file.  
  
"Jet Black, the Black Dog." I chuckle to myself as I made sure my info was correct, "A three legged black dog."  
  
The bald man match my smirk with one just as cynical, "I don't need both of my arms to turn you into the ISSP."  
  
I narrow my eyes at him, "Wouldn't you rather kill me?"  
  
The man snorted and replied in an irritated voice, "For being Spike's rival you sure do act a lot like him. I'm not going to kill you, Spike was the one with the grudge not me, personally I don't give a damn about some girl from your past. I believe you should live in the present not the past to enjoy life. If you live in the past you'll only bring more pain upon yourself."  
  
"Smartest thing I've ever heard from a cop." I stared at him as he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It hurts, don't it? Fools on parade  
  
Taint it, own it, chase it away  
  
We couldn't make them  
  
So we had to break them  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Sometimes, baby, we make mistakes  
  
Dark and hazy, prices we pay  
  
I sit here on my shelf  
  
Just talkin' to myself  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later I was laying on that couch staring up at the ceiling when I heard it. I turned my head and saw Faye walking towards the table, most likely to play another game of solitaire.  
  
"What happened?" I said in an indifferent voice. She looked at me, half shocked, probably because I haven't talked for the past couple of days.  
  
She replied in an annoyed voice as she sat with a thump on the couch, "Jet crashed us on Callisto!" She shuffled a deck of cards with the skill I had come to expect of Faye Valentine.  
  
As she dealt out the stacks I looked over and saw Jet walking across the room with a box in his arms full of what looked like machine parts. "Wrecked the heaters, I should have them up in a few hours. Til then I suggest you guys cover up." He continued through a door I would assume to be towards wherever the heater is.  
  
Faye let out a great annoyed sigh and stood up. She walked through a door on the other side of the room. She returned a few moments later with her jacket on carrying a thick comforter. She draped the comforter over me and sat back down to begin her game.   
  
"Do you ever wear pants?" I state out of the blue while looking at the lower half of her body, covered with her ever present yellow short-shorts. She looked over at me and state in her best nonchalant voice, "If God had meant me to wear pants he wouldn't of given me perfect legs." I looked up at the ceiling and chuckled softly then asked to no one in particular, "Why are all women so vain?"  
  
She sat playing solitaire for what seemed like ages, not answering me. Then just as she was about to answer she nearly jumped a foot out of her seat when she felt the comforter slide around her. She looked up at me nearly frightened.   
  
I stood before her wearing my old uniform minus the tie and gold chains. My jacket was now bare now only a jacket. My shirt had the top button undone and I had a scarf wrapped under the collar of my jacket, katana at my side. "I think you'll need this more than me." She stared at me her eyes as big as saucers, "You can walk?"   
  
  
  
The familiar smirk graced my face, "It would appear so." Though I was mostly healed I still thought it best to keep my chest and neck wrapped up in the bandages. "Which door leads outside?" She pointed to a small circular door.  
  
I started walking towards it when she spoke up, "I still think you should rest some more." I turned around and glared at her. She became sheepish and looked down at her lap, "Just take care of yourself and come back, Ok?"  
  
I lessened my glare and nodded, "Don't worry I'm only going to take a walk." I walked up the steps and opened the hatch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes, baby, we make mistakes  
  
Dark and hazy, prices we pay  
  
I sit here on my shelf  
  
Just talkin' to myself  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Someday, maybe, we'll make it right  
  
Until that day  
  
Long endless nights  
  
We couldn't say them,  
  
So now we just pray them  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into a small bar on Callisto. There were a few customers in the bar, five at the bar and three all at the same table. I walked up to the bar and sat down. A short, bald bartender walked up to me, "What'll it be stranger?" I looked at the small TV he had on sitting behind the bar, "Vodka on the rocks in a tall glass." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod, "Coming up."  
  
I looked at the TV show that had replaced "Big Shots". It was a show called "Hot Shots" the same black man was on it and was now dressed in a blue ISSP uniform.  
  
"Welcome to Hot Shots! We've got a jammed back show so let's get started! First up is a lunatic junkie of the worst kind by the name of Sven Marcas!" A mugshot of a six foot eight inch man appeared on the screen with six million under it. He looked extremely well built and had slicked back black hair. "He's wanted for killing his eight partners including his wife and brother! Also there is payment of one hundred thousand wulongs per each vile of "bloody eye" with this tough cookie!"  
  
The man was about to say more when a glass flew across the room and hit the TV frying it. I didn't turn my head around to see who through it but I heard whomever it was yell, "Dumb prick!" at the TV.  
  
I noticed my drink had arrived and quickly chugged it down and left the amount due with a small tip on the counter. I turned around and saw that one of the men at the table looked a lot like the bounty head that was just on the screen. I also noticed he didn't have a glass in front of him, "Undisciplined.." I mumbled to myself as I stood up.  
  
I quietly walked up behind the tall behemoth, he had a few earings. I smirked, this would be fun. I quickly reached out and ripped out one of his numerous earings. He screamed and clutched his ear. I smacked him on the back of the head with my sheath, successfully KO'ing him.  
  
His two smaller comrades saw how easily I took down the giant and scurried out the door making quite the mess.  
  
I smirked as I looked at the fallen giant, "I might like being a Bounty Hunter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We couldn't say them  
  
So now we just pray them  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Someday, maybe, we'll make it right  
  
Until that day  
  
Long endless nights  
  
We couldn't say them  
  
So now we just pray them  
  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what you guys think R&R, Plz!!! 


End file.
